


Tabula Rasa

by TheEmoVanity



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, I was trying to go for Bella but it sort of turned into an oc, I wrote this in high school give me a break, Multi, OC, Other, Poetry, Sonnet, bellas point of view sort of but not really, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: I was done with their crap and ran away. I jumped off the roof and started to fly, I would keep going until the next day.





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sonnet poem *years ago* in my sophomore English class (high school). Don't take this too seriously.

Everything they ever said was a lie,   
I was done with their crap and ran away.   
I jumped off the roof and started to fly,   
I would keep going until the next day.   
I finally stopped in a town called Forks,   
And met these cool people called the Cullens.   
They took me to their house and we watched sports,   
The one called Jasper looked very sullen.   
It was fun until I found out the truth,   
They were "harmless" blood sucking vampires.   
I quickly got out of there with a Poof!   
But Jacob made me stay for the campfire.   
I'm glad that I stayed, I now have a life.   
Because I'm now a Cullen, and a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I was a really heavy Twilight fan. I still am in the fandom, but not as much. My original protagonist was Bella, but it kinda turned into an OC.  
P.S. This was written a long time ago, but I never thought of or gave it a title until literally just now when AO3 asked me. I'm probably going to change it because I never really thought about it with this work. "Tabula Rasa" was the only thing I could think of.


End file.
